Pants On Fire: Jack Gets Worked Over
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Inspired by the Disney XD Movie, Pants On Fire, a short between Jack and Mikey.


**I'm sure all of you who have read my fics must have seen this coming. Inspired by the Disney XD movie, Pants On Fire, starring Bradley Steven Perry (as Jack) and Tyrel Jackson Williams (as Mikey), I wrote this little ficlet. I thought the movie was great, and of course the e-pen was already flowing, so here's a little taste of what came out.**

* * *

><p>Jack could feel himself slowly slipping from a dream so vivid that his entire body was hot. His eyes were shut, but he could hear his own breath, heavy and long, filling the air around him. The covers surrounding his body were warm, but there was an even more immediate sensation, between his legs, one that crept right out of his steam-soaked fantasy. He bit his bottom lip and let it go as a ragged sigh tore through his throat.<p>

Slurping.

His toes curled and his stomach muscles tightened. The distinct wet heat at his crotch was even more intense than it had been minutes ago. Jack pushed the covers from his body, and felt all the gears in his brain and heart come to a screeching halt when he saw someone crouched between his legs, licking and sucking on his dick.

"Who-Who are you?"

"It's me, silly, Mikey. You're best pal." Mikey pressed his thumb against Jack's weeping cock, a gush of pre-cum surging from the slit. Jack shuddered as Mikey rolled his finger around the bulbous helmet head of his shaft. "You sure woke up with a big one today."

"Wait. This doesn't make any sense. You can't be Mikey because Mikey isn't real. I made him…you up. Oh, I get it. I'm dreaming? This is the part where the pink chicks come in and lay eggs filled with hundred dollar bills, right?"

"That'd be awesome! But no, you're wide awake, and I'm just as real as your hard-on." Jack gasped when Mikey took all five and a half inches of his cock into his mouth, and began bobbing his head between Jack's legs without missing a beat.

He couldn't think straight. His heart was beating so fast that he felt like it was going to rip right through his chest, and his cock was throbbing like crazy against Mikey's big wet agile tongue. His butt cheeks clenched when he felt Mikey's throat muscles contract around his cock. By the time Mikey pulled off with a wet pop, Jack was panting like he had just run ten laps around the baseball diamond.

"Don't look so freaked out, buddy. It's just me, Mikey. Lay back and leave everything to me." Jack wanted to resist, to dig down deep and find whatever self-restraint he had in his tense, half-naked body, but with Mikey looking up at him, stroking his hard dick from shaft to base with a firm grip that had his heart hammering against his chest, Jack surrendered.

Were all his thoughts being transmitted to Mikey through some weird fantasy-induced telepathy? If Mikey really existed, then nothing was really outside the realm of possibility. How else did Mikey seem to know exactly how to make Jack clutch his bedsheets and whimper and groan like his brain was being unraveled from the inside? Mikey even knew Jack's secret penchant for dirty talk.

"I love your balls, Jack. They're so big and smooth." Jack's back arched clear off the bed and he threw his head back against his pillow. He could swear that he could cum coursing through his nuts, which were aching to release all of his hot thick seed. Jack swept his tongue across his lips before an embarrassingly high-pitched whine burst from his mouth when Mikey sucked on his balls harshly.

It was deliciously torturous. Mikey kept switching from Jack's left ball to his right, tonguing each one individually before taking the whole hairless sack into his mouth, and sucking so hard that Jack started seeing stars.

"Does it feel good, Jack?" Mikey asked, licking one straight line from his best friend's balls, up the shaft, until he was working his tongue around the crown. Jack was pre-cumming like crazy. Naked from the waist down, and a thin plaid pajama shirt with the buttons mismatched covering his chest, Jack had never been hornier in his life. He nodded.

That answer sent Mikey into overdrive, slobbering and sucking Jack's balls in oral worship. He nuzzled his face against Jack's hard cock, and Jack sighed as he felt the tip of his cock rubbing against the smoothness of Mikey's cheeks.

After what felt like an eternity, Mikey made his way down Jack's right leg, leaving a trail of sloppy, wet, open-mouthed kisses. Jack's heartbeat broke through new speeds when Mikey's big tongue began worming its way through his toes.

Mikey was relentless, licking up and down Jack's bare soles, and stuffing all five toes into his mouth at once and he could suck on them simultaneously. Jack's toes curled back and forth so hard that they cracked, but Mikey didn't slow his pace even slightly.

"Sucking your toes is the best, Jack," Mikey said, saliva still connecting his lips to Jack's big toe, slick and shiny with spit. "They're so hot and sweaty." There was no doubt that Mikey was real. His imagination's voice had never sounded so husky before.

Mikey pressed Jack's feet together, buried his face against the smooth soles, and took a deep whiff. Over and over, like he was trying to capture the smell of Jack's big smooth feet in his lungs and never let it escape. He massaged one foot while he sucked and licked the other. Jack's cock was lying against his bare stomach, pulsing and pre-cumming against his repeatedly tensing abs. All he wanted to do was reach down and pump his dick until he popped his nuts and shot his hot load all over his stomach, but when he reached down, Mikey slapped his hand away and continued his tongue assault on Jack's plump toes.

He was dizzy with desire by the time Mikey pulled off his smooth sweaty feet, and returned to his aching cock and balls. Jack was caught between the dual sensations of wanting to prolong this pleasure for as long as possible and needing to cum so badly that it hurt. Then Mikey dipped his tongue under Jack's balls, going lower and lower until that big wet tongue was sliding down his crack.

Jack gasped, his thigh muscles tightening as his balls contracted sharply. Mikey grinned before pushing Jack's legs back over his head, his big round butt high in the air and completely exposed to his horny imagination.

"Comfy, buddy?" Mikey asked with that cheery voice that was just made for cartoons. He didn't give Jack time to answer. He took handfuls of Jack's huge melon-shaped cheeks and spread them apart, before running his tongue along the rim of his twitching pink pucker.

Flexibility had never been one of Jack's strong suits – which was fine because as long as he could slide into home without pulling anything, it was all good. So with his legs bent so far back that his knees were resting by his ears, his body was a little contorted, but feeling Mikey bathe his tight hole in saliva was the most prominent sensation racking his body right now.

Mikey was slurping away at his hole, prodding his tongue against the smooth space until he was pressing inside it. Jack bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes tight, fisting the bedsheets while he felt his butt squeeze Mikey's tongue. That didn't deter Mikey at all, who continue shoving his tongue deeper and deeper inside Jack's plump rear.

When Mikey replaced his tongue with his fingers, Jack's cock throbbed wildly. Wagging back and forth over his face, Jack watched his own dick pulse. He had never gotten such a close look at his own cock and balls before.

His big butt was swallowing Mikey's fingers so hungrily that his imaginary buddy had no problem curling those long slender digits until they were rubbing against that small spot inside Jack that had his nuts ready to explode. And once Mikey found that spot, he continued toying with it with a smile on his face, pressing harder, more firmly, more quickly until he was thrusting against Jack's prostate with his right hand and jerking his best friend off with his left.

"Gotta cum, Mikey," Jack panted through heavy breaths. "I gotta cum."

"Okay. Cum all over your face," Mikey said.

"Wait, what?"

Mikey's hand was nearly a blur over Jack's cock, fisting the hard shaft up and down like his life depended on it. Orgasm tore through Jack so hard that his toes curled, every muscle in his legs and stomach tensed, and his cock pulsed in Mikey's fist as it erupted his hot thick seed all over his face. Jack's eyes were shut tight but he could feel his cum spurting against his forehead, down his chin and cheeks, streaking across his hair. It went everywhere. He had never cum so hard in his life, and once Mikey withdrew his fingers from Jack's tight bubble butt, and began squeezing his balls, Jack had his cock milked of every last drop of cum.

His legs ached and he was sweaty all over, from his armpits to his chest to his toes. His face was drenched in cum, and Jack was now significantly more exhausted than when he had waken up about ten minutes ago. He wasn't sure how Mikey escaped from his imagination, but with his fake buddy stroking his slowly softening cock, Jack was sure that his life had just become a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't seen the movie, I definitely recommend it. <strong>

** As for future fics involving everyone's favorite liar, Jack Parker, let's just say ideas are already in the works.**


End file.
